


走调的情歌

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 茄面(ezio/leonardo）提及请注意时间线混乱，戴斯还活着，平行世界看也行，或者当肖恩使用电击袖箭的时间提前，因为我太想写电击袖剑了看起来太他吗帅了（虽然只出现了一句话summary：戴斯蒙德在唱歌，肖恩表示这和艾吉奥的歌声有的一拼。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 1





	走调的情歌

唱歌的人永远不会觉得自己唱歌难听，这是亘古不变的真理。艾吉奥从不认为自己唱歌难听，他甚至还能自己编曲作词。身为艾吉奥的直系后代，戴斯蒙德没有遗传到他的创作才能，但唱歌跑调学了个十成十。  
认为自己歌声动人这点也学了个十成十。  
在喝完第三瓶啤酒之后肖恩开始大喊戴斯蒙德你给我闭嘴。站在桌上的美国人挑衅地看了他一眼，扯开喉咙继续高歌。  
他们都喝醉了，戴斯蒙德喝掉了数不清的混酒，肖恩则喝了几杯戴斯蒙德调的鸡尾酒，接着就开始灌他能找到的所有啤酒。  
肖恩的眼镜早已消失不见，现在他正试图爬上桌子把喝醉的戴斯蒙德踹下去。他当然爬不上去，戴斯蒙德特调快让他不知道怎么走路了。  
相比之下有着三代刺客大师经验的美国人喝醉了也很灵活，甚至可以光脚在桌子上蹦哒的同时不踢翻任何一个酒瓶。  
“换歌!我说换歌!”肖恩半个身子挂在桌上保证自己不滑下去，同时还试图去抓在眼前弹来弹去的脚腕，“你有三个人的记忆!中东意大利和美国!然后你就会唱一首生日快乐!”  
戴斯蒙德对只剩一半面积可以蹦哒的桌子不甚满意，于是他跳了下去，还顺手拍了肖恩脑袋一巴掌。平时给他八个胆他也不敢，主要是拍完后可以预想到的英国人无穷无尽地抱怨讽刺比圣殿骑士的追捕还要讨人厌。  
“听好了，来自艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的歌声——”他拿起一个啤酒瓶当话筒。  
“你他妈叫戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯。”  
“来自戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯的歌声——”  
美国人夸张地弯下腰，挥舞着酒瓶行了个不伦不类的花哨礼节，接着开始唱一首小调。  
一首意大利小调，肖恩眨眨眼，几年前他听过，在戴斯蒙德还在意大利祖先的记忆力探索时。意大利人唱歌跑调，偏偏在当了次游吟诗人后更喜欢没事哼哼几句。  
那调子很耳熟，肖恩甩甩头试图晃清醒自己。酒精快把他的大脑变成一团胶质了。他之前听过，他绝对听过，只是他想不起来这曲子叫什么，也记不得歌词，只有旋律熟悉的仿佛刻在了他大脑上。  
美国人还在举着瓶子嚷嚷，美国口音和意大利语混杂在一起，像一团黏糊糊的巧克力酱拌意面。他不是那么擅长意大利语，上帝，戴斯蒙德到底在唱什么，他快被逼疯了。历史学家最难忍受的就是迷题在眼前却无法解答。  
酒，他就不该喝什么该死的酒，否则他现在一定可以想起来美国人唱的东西是什么。他想问戴斯蒙德到底在唱什么，又想自己找出答案。他转身试图抓住戴斯蒙德，好逼他不跑调地唱一遍，或者念一遍歌词，接着年轻的现代刺客大师灵活地跑开了。  
“好好听着，肖恩，别想着乱动。”他醉醺醺地嚷嚷，把酒瓶扔到地毯上，可怜的酒瓶甚至被踢了一脚。戴斯蒙德心满意足地收回脚，继续唱着歌在房子里溜达。  
美国人没在地面待上多久，两分钟他又蹦到了料理台上——那里的面积比桌子大。现在戴斯蒙德像一只北美火鸡，蹲在料理台上耀武扬威地唱歌。  
“闭嘴戴斯……呃……”肖恩被烦到不行，他把自己扔进沙发，试图眼不见心不烦。美国人走调的歌声穿过墙壁锲而不舍地折磨他的耳膜。英国人开始思考拿手腕上的袖剑电自己一下从而睡到大天明的可能性。  
或许我应该把戴斯蒙德电晕，英国人咬牙切齿地想，如果他没有那么多刺客技巧我一定能把他弄睡着。  
戴斯蒙德唱完最后一句歌词后终于决定从料理台上下来，一个人蹦哒让他有些无聊。他晃晃悠悠走到肖恩面前弯下腰，看着摊在沙发上的黑客露出一个欠揍的微笑。  
“肖恩，我知道你爱我。”  
肖恩一瞬间觉得自己几乎被吓清醒了，他爱戴斯蒙德，他当然爱。他无法不去爱这样一个大男孩。当他第一次看到戴斯蒙德躺在Animus里，他觉得自己可能会爱上他，当戴斯蒙德有出血效应时他意识到自己彻底爱上了对方。  
英国人一度确信自己隐藏的很深，深到可以把这个秘密代入坟墓——或是圣殿骑士的子弹下。  
但他接着又意识到自己没有清醒，一个喝醉的人意识到自己喝醉了，这真好笑。他还是想不起来那首几乎要把自己耳朵磨出茧子的小调是什么。于是肖恩又把情啊爱啊抛到脑后，重新开始思考戴斯蒙德到底在唱什么。  
美国人没有得到回应，干脆醉醺醺地把自己摔进沙发，半个身子砸在历史学家身上，接着换来轻飘飘的一拳。  
“别打我肖恩……你知道我也爱你…………”戴斯蒙德黏黏糊糊地抱怨，语气亲昵又笃定，好像他们已经在一起很多年了。他换了个姿势，把头埋到肖恩肩膀和沙发之间的空隙里，像一只把头埋进沙子里的鸵鸟。  
“我还给你唱了达芬奇的情歌。”  
情歌，达芬奇。肖恩意识到戴斯蒙德一直唱的是大艺术家写给艾吉奥曲子。美国大男孩的音乐天赋低的可怕，加上含糊不清的英意混杂的歌词，他能觉得耳熟本身就是个奇迹。  
肖恩觉得自己彻底清醒了，虽然他还手软脚软，但他的思维无比清晰。  
“迈尔斯。”他嘟囔着去刨鸵鸟，“我真希望你清醒着。”  
“我很清醒!”戴斯蒙德猛地把头从对方肩膀和沙发的空隙里拔出来，现在他又像一只耀武扬威的北美火鸡了，“我知道我在说什么。”  
“你说你爱我。”  
“我当然爱你。”美国人理直气壮，“我还拯救世界呢。”  
肖恩几乎被气笑了。醉鬼根本没有逻辑可言，他该自豪一下自己和世界在戴斯蒙德心中一样重要吗。  
“等你醒完酒就不这么想了。”  
“我什么时候都这么想。”  
戴斯蒙德气呼呼地把腿架到肖恩肚子上，以一个扭曲的姿势靠着沙发。他喝醉了莫名其妙的黏人，比从Animus里出来到处找人聊天还黏人。  
“我爱你，戴斯。”肖恩放弃和醉鬼交流，虽然他也称不上清醒，但他认定了戴斯蒙德喝到神志不清，醒来后就会忘掉一切。  
“只是我们有更重要的事要做。”英国人更像是在喃喃自语，“刺客组织，拯救世界，巴拉巴拉。你知道的。”  
“我爸还娶了我妈呢。”  
肖恩决定把戴斯蒙德扔在沙发上自生自灭。他把美国人架在自己肚子上的腿挪到一边准备起身离开。戴斯蒙德发现他的意图后又开始气呼呼，他抓着肖恩的衣服下摆开始嘀嘀咕咕。  
“戴斯，你需要睡一觉。”肖恩想他们都需要睡一觉，字面意义的睡一觉。醒来后戴斯蒙德就会忘掉今天发生的一切，他则会装作什么都不知道。  
“好吧，”美国人终于妥协了，他松开肖恩的衣服向后整个人倒在沙发上，“但是说真的，肖恩，我爱你。”  
戴斯蒙德躺在他身边，醉醺醺地瞪着他。英国人最终没有忍住，低头堵上刺客那张喋喋不休的嘴。  
“醉鬼，”分开时肖恩低低地笑了一声，“虽然我希望你记住，但你最好忘了这事。”  
“我会的……”美国人咂咂嘴，翻身把脸埋进沙发靠背里，“晚安肖恩。”  
——————————

第二天的戴斯蒙德：“肖恩我觉得我要负责。”  
肖恩：“你他妈怎么还记得。”  
戴斯蒙德：“哈我就知道我肯定说了。”


End file.
